The third lecture in honor of the memory of Rowland W, Redington, one of the pioneers in the development of magnetic resonance imaging as a clinical diagnostic tool was given by Lonnie Edelheit, Ph.D. His talk entitled "Image Quality and Quality Imaging" was presented at Duke University on May 7, 1998.